The Search of the Most Awesome Person
by xLilxLaydee
Summary: A little story made to entertain my friend. It's based off a random topic we made up and the MMORPG, Maple Story.
1. Chapter 1: David's an Idiot

Chapter 1:

David shall die

"Look at that omokloser" I said, glaring at the guy who thinks he's awesome. "I'm way more awesome than he'll ever be!" I decided to go up to him and challenge him to a game of omok. "OMOKLOSERDAVID!" I shouted, "OMOK NOW, I'll show you who's more awesome!"

He responded, "Alright but don't cry when you lose because I'm so awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and began the game. He tried hard but in the end, he lost. He is an omokloser after all. After kicking his ass, I told him off. "Ha-ha you can't beat me, so you're not awesome!" I spoke with superiority. He on the other hand, was just laughing and progressing to believe he's the most awesome person out there.

"Ha-ha nice game, Marin but I'm always going to be awesome!" I decided to take my broken wii from earlier and toss it at him while striking him across the face to make him realize he is not awesome at all. He is just an omokloser and will now be knocked out by my broken wii.

"OMOKLOSER! I got a gift for your 'awesomeness' "I told him while hiding the wii behind me.

"OHOHOH, A GIFT FOR ME? OMGSH THANKS! LEMME SEE! MY AWESOMENESS IS JUMPING AND SKY ROCKETING!" I wanted to laugh hard at him but held it in or else I'd blow my cover.

"David, close your eyes. It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it." He did as he was commanded. He closed his eyes and waited for his 'surprise.' As soon as I was ready, I hurled the wii at his head with all my strength and he was instantly knocked out. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? SEE WHO'S AWESOME NOW? AHAHA." I chuckled hard at his un-consciousness and decided to leave him there for everyone to see his un-awesomeness.


	2. Chapter 2: David is Awesome Not

Chapter 2:

David is Awesome (Not)

The next day came and yesterday's memories began to slowly fade. I can still replay the memory of myself tossing the wii at him. Gosh, it was unbearably hilarious. I decided to make sure David no longer thinks he is awesome. Omoklosers can't be awesome, only I can! As I walked on back to Henesys where I last left him, he was there as usual; trying to convince people he is awesome. Doesn't he ever learn? The first time he tried, I kicked his ass. Does he need a second pounding to teach him? Jeez! As I approached him, he was pursuing after some level 5 baldie trying to persuade him that he's most awesome guy anyone will ever meet.

"COME ON! You got to believe me! I seriously am the most awesomest guy out there! Me and only me!"

"Dude... Meso please or leave me the fuck alone." The baldie seemed irritated while David still attempted to induce him.

"Come on... how much will it take to convince you 10 meso? 20? Come on, I'll even offer 100 mesos!" David kept on insisting on the kid.

"Are you facking kidding me? I can't buy shit with that. Give me 50,000 or leave me alone before I use my noobie ray on you and call upon my noobie friends to attack you." The baldie sounded stern.

"But I have no money! Come on please confess I'm awesome!" David was about to bolt upon the noob until I came in and detached him away. I didn't want to see the poor guy get harassed and I certainly didn't want to see a flock of noobs near me. "What the hell Marin! I nearly convinced that guy that I was awesome!" He sounded furious but I knew he didn't stay that way for long.

"I just saved your ass kid so stfu, you're still not awesome." I retorted.

"Marin... You know I'm awesome too! I'll even show you with a game of omok!" He sounded so blunt again with that voice, thinking he can influence me to think that he is awesome.

"Do you seriously need your ass kicked that bad in omok? I thought I taught you yesterday that you're not awesome."

"What happened yesterday? I can't remember. All I recall was that you admitted I was awesome and oh- WHERES MY GIFT HUH?" He sounded like a light bulb just sparked on his head. He was getting dumber and dumber as I speak to him.

"I gave you your gift omokloser. You just were a little... passed out."

"I was? My awesomeness must have gotten so high that my mind could no longer handle it. I'm seriously that awesome!" I shook my head. He's not going to learn. He didn't even comprehend that he was knocked out by me. Gosh, what does he smoke for his ego?

"Fine omokloser, one game. As soon as I kick your ass, you'll stop saying you're awesome and declare that you suck."

"But I'm still going to be awesome anyway!" I began the game before I let my anger rip his head out. Some time passed and by some dumb luck, I lost. He sounded so irritating, I swear I was about to get a headache.

"HAHAHAHA I WON! I WON! OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE! I'M THAT AWESOME MARIN! ADMIT IT! MY AWESOMENESS LET ME WIN THIS GAME! AHAHAH."

"Shut the fuck up. Fine you won and you may be 'awesome' for now but not for long. I'll kick your ass later on and show you that you're not awesome at all." I was dissatisfied in myself that I lost but that's okay; let him have his enjoyment now because I'll be prepared to kick his ass later on. As I walked away, I glanced back and saw him harassing the entire area about how awesome he is. He was dancing like a maniac and needed mental help. I would assist him but my Wii is already broken.

From a distance all you can hear is his infuriating voice in the tune of Final Fantasy victory songs.

"Look at me, I'm so awesome!"

I shook my head and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Up for a Swim?

Chapter 3:

Up For a Swim?

"My awesomeness brings all the boys to the yard. Damn right I'm awesomer than you. Damn

right, I'm awesomer than-"

"Shut the fuck up David." For some reason, I decided to visit David the next day but unfortunately caught him singing about himself. Just because he won one game of omok doesn't mean he rules the world now. Gosh, his singing is so annoying. I wish I could just rip his head out this instant.

"Come on Marin, my awesomeness is telling me to be proud and worship it. This is what I'm doing right now." He sounded pretty egotistic. "You know, people should write songs about me, I am that awesome after all."

"David, do you understand the meaning of 'Shut' 'the' 'fuck' 'up'?" He was really getting on my nerves. I swear if I had the chance to, I would kill him. Just looking at that ugly smirk across his face; bragging about himself is making me sick. Maybe we should go somewhere today to cool him down. As I thought of an location, the idiot started singing again.

"I'm an awesome boy, in an awesome world. Like plastic, it's awesometastic!"

"David, you dumbass, 'awesometastic' is not a word! Neither is 'awesomeness' or 'awesomer'!"

"Well, it is in my world. Ha-ha."

I was about to snap. It's either think of a nice place with water now or drown him in his own blood when I kill him. Hmm... Aquarium is too far away and Lith harbour is kind of far from Henesys. Oh, I know a location! Nautilus Harbour! It's perfect with the water, board walk, and ships! Everything I need to cool him off. "So David, you want to go for a swim in Nautilus Harbour?"

"A swim huh? Of course! My awesomeness tells me so. I can make the ocean feel awesome too!"

"David, can you shut up about yourself for a minute?"

"Why Marin? Are you jealous or something?"

"Never mind. Let's just go." Man... I just want to slap him hard right now. He can't be more air headed than this now.

So we arrive at Nautilus Harbour with little trouble- or so I hoped it would be. The damn Omokloser had to brag to every monster on the way about him and just wouldn't move along. I had to drag him for half the way to get his ass moving. "So David, what do you think about the ocean?"

"The ocean is awesome but not as awesome as I am! I still love the ocean anyway. Ocean is good. Ocean is sexy-"

"That's enough David. One more peep about yourself or the word 'awesome' and I swear I'll drown you."

"Don't hurt me! My awesomeness shall protect me from the evil monster Marin!"

"That's it David! I had enough of you!" I pushed him towards the edge of the board walk and down he went into the ocean. While he was trying to gasp for air and babbling about how cold the water is, I threw a snail shell at him.

"HELP THE OCEAN IS COLD. I THOUGHT OCEAN LOVED ME. MY AWESOMENESS SHALL KEEP ME-"

Those are the last words he said as he was stuck by my shell and sunk into the ocean. Let's see what his awesomeness will do now as he drowned away. I laughed and sat by a tree and decided to nap under it. Peace and quiet at last.


End file.
